creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hinter geschlossenen Augen
Flucht Ich renne… ich renne und lasse alles hinter mir. Stechend bahnt sich die eisige Kälte des Asphalts hoch zu meinen nackten Füssen. Meine Lunge füllt sich mit dem beissenden Frost der sich in der nächtlichen Luft festsetzt. Dornenranken schnüren sich langsam um meine Kehle und bahnen sich ihren Weg durch den Hals, bis zur bebenden Lunge. Die endlose Panik treibt mich immer schneller voran. Mein weisses Kleid bewegt sich mit mir; entlang durch die ausgestorbene Strasse. Ich höre Schritte - sie sind dicht hinter mir. Er folgt mir. Die heissen Flammen der Angst lodern in meiner Brust. Ich spüre seine Anwesenheit – er ist mir so nah… ich muss weiter rennen! «Von wem läufst du davon? Von wem läufst du davon?» wispert es aus der Ferne. Der Klang der Stimme dringt schrill und höhnisch in mein Gehör und verursach einer Schauer der mir durch Mark und Bein läuft. Wie ein Tonband wiederholt sich der Satz erneut in meinen Zellen. «Von wem läufst du davon? Von wem läufst du davon?» Die Stimme erzeugt einen verzerrten Schmerz in meinem Kopf; Sie rückt immer näher zu mir, doch keine Menschenseele ist zu sehen. Ich renne – bis die Stimme leiser wird. Ein schwaches Licht der Laternen erhellt den Weg. Dürre Äste schlängeln den Nachthimmel empor. Ein Rascheln? Kalter Schweiss benetzt meine Schläfen. Bäume… es ist etwas hinter den Bäumen! Ein dunkler Windstoss zischt vor meinem Gesicht vorbei. Mit einem heftigen Ruck fährt mein Körper zur Seite. Eine kolossale Krähe schlägt ihre Flügel lauthals zusammen und macht auf einem Ast eines kahlen Baumes halt. Hämisch späht sie auf mich und durchbohrt meine Augen mit ihrem starren Blick. Das schwarze Federkleid leuchtet im Mondlicht. Gottverdammt, diese Krähe! Sie muss etwas wissen! Es ist eine Warnung. Ich muss so schnell wie möglich von diesem verfluchten Ort verschwinden. Der Schmutz des Bodens saugt sich zu meinen nackten Füssen, die mich weiter voran treiben. Die Bäume beobachten mich. Sie umzingeln mich mit ihren bedrohlichen, dunklen Schatten und warten darauf, mich in den Finsteren Wald zu ziehen. Ruckartig schiesst eine Welle auf mich zu. Mein Kleid ist durchnässt und klebt wie eine fremde Haut an meinem Körper. Ein Rinnsal läuft an meinen Beinen hinunter. Leise, kaum wahrnehmbar heulen die Worte «Alenka, Alenka» durch die Nacht. Meine Beine sind schwer wie Blei. Die Kraft fliesst aus meinem Körper. Ich kann nicht mehr. Andrei… warum? Hätte ich doch nur mein Telefon bei mir, dann könnte ich Hilfe rufen! «Von wem läufst du davon, Alenka?» Dieses Mal höre ich es klar und deutlich. Ein Geruch von übelriechendem Schweiss liegt in der Luft. Eisig umhüllt ein warmer Hauch meinen Nacken. Mein Rücken fängt an zu kribbeln. Er ist hier! Trotz der unerträglichen Schwere, jagt die Todesangst meine Füsse davon. Ein kräftiger Schub zwingt mich zu Boden. Schmerz durchbohrt meine, von der Kälte schon fast tauben Beine. Meine Handflächen prallen auf den Asphalt. Trotz heftigsten Schmerzen die meine Beine Messerscharf schneiden, raffe ich mich auf und presse meine Zähne aufeinander. Angewurzelt steht er vor mir. Sein dunkler Anzug unterstreicht seine Männlichkeit. Es ist diese Macht die ihn umhüllt; sie schüchtert mich ein. Wie ein kleines, verängstigtes Mädchen stehe ich vor ihm und halte meinen Kopf gesenkt. Auf keinen Fall will ich in sein Gesicht blicken. Entlang meiner Nervenbahnen blitzt es und dünne, kleine Spinnen bahnen sich ihren Weg hinauf zu meinem Stammhirn. Die federleichten Beine tanzen vor sich hin. Mein Herz bebt. Der unausstehliche Schweissgeruch dringt immer intensiver in meine Nase, sodass Übelkeit meinen Hals zuschnürt. Die Spinnen saugen genüsslich das zirkulierende Blut aus meinen Gefässen. Ein Druck aus der Schläfe zieht sich bis zu meinen tränenden Augen, die nur noch schwarzweisse Formen wahrnehmen können. Ich versuche krampfhaft meinen Würgereiz zu unterdrücken. Der Mann kommt immer näher… schwarze Finsternis überzieht mein Gesicht. Meine Glieder füllen sich mit Watte und sacken in sich zusammen… Schlaflose Nächte… verschwommene Bilder der Erinnerung; In der Stille knarrte der Boden. Das kleine Mädchen verkroch sich tief unter der Bettdecke und hielt den Atem an. Sie hob die Decke eine Handbreit an. Kühle Luft drang durch den Spalt. Der Geruch von Schweiss stach hervor. Kleine Stromschläge, die auf der benetzten Haut anfingen zu elektrisieren. Die dunkle Energie war deutlich im Raum zu spüren. Gefangen in Raum und Zeit Zusammengekauert liegt meine Körperhülle in der Ecke. Ich fühle mich wie eine benutzte Puppe, die an die Wand geknallt wurde. Stimmen – Stimmen umzingeln mich. Sie zeigen mit dem Finger auf meine Hülle und lachen. Sie lachen über meine Dummheit. Ein pochender Schmerz wandert von meinen Füssen bis in beide Arme hoch. Mein Arm klebt auf meiner Brust und meine Beine liegen verdreht auf dem Boden. Ich spüre wie mein Kopf dröhnt. Beissender, abgestandener Rauch zieht mir in die Nase. Eine harte Wand stützt meine entblösste Schulter. Das grelle Licht schiesst wie eine Patronenhülse in meine Augen. Ich bin umringt von Wänden! Eine lähmende Kraft breitet sich auf meiner Brust aus. Ich bin eingesperrt, gefangen in einem Kasten aus Glas! Die milchige Scheibe ist von der Kälte beschlagen und versperrt mir die Sicht nach Draussen. Ich weiss nicht wo ich bin, doch habe ich das schleichende Gefühl, dass ich schon einmal hier war. Verwirrt blicke ich mich um. Ein knallroter Telefonhörer blitzt vor meinen Augen auf. Er ist an einem silbernen Metallkabel befestigt und hängt an einem modrigen Kasten. Meine Beine raffen sich kräftezerrend vom Boden auf. Der schmutzige Hörer klebt an meiner zittrigen Hand. Ich muss die Polizei rufen! Mein Zeigefinger drückt fest auf die staubigen Tasten des Automaten. 1 – 1 – 2… Stille… nichts geschieht. Verzweiflung macht sich in mir breit. Abermals wähle ich den Notruf, doch kein Signal ist zu hören. Geld! Ich brauche Geld! Vielleicht hat jemand sein Wechselgeld liegen lassen. Ich greife in das Münzausgabefach des Automaten. Meine nervösen Finger ertasten etwas. Ich habe Glück – das erste Mal in meinem erbärmlichen Leben scheint das Glück auf meiner Seite zu stehen. Fest umklammere ich die Münzen und drücke sie in den dunklen Spalt des Automaten. Er schluckt sie mit einem lauten klirren in sein Innerstes. Immer noch drücke ich den Hörer stramm an mein glühendes Ohr und lausche gebannt. Es rauscht… ich… ich höre ein leises Lachen. Ungebändigte Wut durchfährt meine Arme. Wieso lachten sie? Entsetzt schlage ich den Hörer aus meiner Hand und knalle ihn mit voller Wucht an die Scheibe. Er hängt schwankend an dem silbernen Metallkabel. Mein Magen zieht sich krampfend zusammen und verwandelt sich zu einem Steinbrocken. Mein Körper wird plötzlich wieder so schwach und sackt zu Boden. Die Beleuchtung der Zelle brennt wie ein Scheinwerfer auf mich herab. Ich werde beobachtet. Erneut ruft jemand nach mir; «Alenka! Alenka!» Das kleine Mädchen verkroch sich noch tiefer unter der Decke und presste ihr Stofftier fest an die Brust. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Jemand zog an der Bettdecke. Sie gab keinen Ton von sich. Die Enge des Raumes drückt meine Schultern immer dichter aneinander. Der Druck auf der Lunge wird stärker. Eine bedrohliche Stille umschliesst den Ort. Nur mein schneller Atem schwebt in der Luft. Ich lege meine Arme schützend auf meinen Leib und verweile. Er sieht mich – er weiss immer wo ich bin: weil er es liebt mit mir zu spielen. Langsam wippe ich meinen Körper vor und zurück – vor und zurück. Mein kurzes, feuchtes Kleid ziehe ich so weit wie möglich über die kalten Beine. Ich muss mich beruhigen, vielleicht hat mich jemand in Sicherheit gebracht und bereits Hilfe geholt. Andrei… warum? Ich hab doch geschlafen. Der Geruch von Blut hat mich zu spät gewarnt… Wieder wird der Druck auf meiner Lunge stärker. Dock – Dock – Dock. Mein Herz hämmert… was war das? Das Geräusch kommt direkt aus der Geschlossenen Tür. Durch die beschlagene, milchige Scheibe kann ich einen dunklen, verschwommenen Schatten wahrnehmen. Dock – Dock – Dock. Das Klopfen wird lauter. Die Angst durchfährt meine Nervenbahnen. Die Spinnen krabbeln hektisch auf und ab und fahren hoch zu meiner Kopfhaut und sondern eine schleimige Flüssigkeit ab. Ich fahre mit den Fingern durch meine Haare und spüre die glitschigen Kügelchen, die sich auf meinem Kopf ausbreiten. Ich kann die Kügelchen mit meinen Fingern zerplatzen lassen. Ich presse meine feuchten Augenlider zusammen. Kratzend fährt etwas der Glaswand entlang. Feine Härchen richten sich auf meinen Oberarmen auf. Verschwommene Schleier der Verdammnis belegen den Raum. Ein dumpfes Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit überkommt mich. Was passiert hier? Es fühlt sich an, als würde die Zeit rückwärts laufen. Ich spüre, wie sich mein Geist von der Umgebung abspalten will; um diesem grauenhaften Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit zu entgehen. Von oben sehe ich auf mich herab. Ich sehe ein kleines, wehrloses Mädchen. Ihr Haar ist zerzaust und ihr Gesicht drückt sich an das Stofftier in ihren Armen. Sie weint bitterlich. Von weiter Ferne wispert es. Ein tiefer, verzerrter Ton bahnt sich in mein Gehör. Angestrengt versuche ich das Geräusch zu erkennen. Doch es ist so weit entfernt. Jetzt… ein Rauschen… ich höre eine Stimme die mich ruft: «Hallo? Hallo? Polizei… angerufen… melden sie sich!» Meine Hülle ist im Dämmerzustand. Wie ein Mantra wiederholen sich die umherfliegenden Worte in meinem Kopf. Ein Licht erscheint vor meinen geschlossenen Augen. Die Polizei? Stöhnend schreie ich auf! Ein Rauschen kommt aus dem knallroten Hörer. Verzerrt spricht eine tiefe, männliche Stimme: «Sagen sie... ihr… Name, wo sind sie?» Das Rauschen im Hintergrund ist so laut, dass ich die männliche Stimme kaum hören kann. Helfen sie mir… ich werde verfolgt… er will mich umbringen! «Sprechen Sie lauter!» Wie soll ich lauter reden, wenn mein Verfolger auf jedes meiner Geräusche lauert? Es entfährt mir aus meiner ausgetrockneten Kehle: Alenka, ich heisse Alenka Chochlowa… ich höre das Gelächter. Dieses höhnische Lachen – aus den tiefen des Rauschens dringt es zu mir. Wieder klopft es an der Zelle. Ich muss dieses Gelächter übertönen. Es bricht mit voller Lautstärke aus mir heraus: helfen sie mir doch, hier ist ein Mann, der Mann hat meinen Freund umgebracht – ich hab ihn gesehen. Jetzt verfolgt er mich! Der Strick der sich um meinen Hals schlingt wird lockerer. Es ist ein befreiendes Gefühl diese Worte laut auszusprechen. Das Rauschen im Hintergrund wird leiser, jedoch antwortet mir niemand. Wieso antwortet mir keiner? «Wo befinden sie sich, Alenka?» Ich bin in einer Telefonkabine und rufe um Hilfe! schreie ich verzweifelt in den Hörer. «Alenka, atmen sie langsam ein und aus - sie sind in Sicherheit.» In Sicherheit? Wie zum Teufel kann die männliche Stimme so etwas behaupten? Ich durchlebe die Hölle und habe solche Angst um mein Leben und er sagt, ich sei in Sicherheit? «Was sehen sie, Alenka? Sie müssen uns einen Anhaltspunkt geben.» Ich kann die Umgebung nur schwer erkennen… das Glas ist beschlagen und… wie kann ich rausgehen? Er ist doch hier und lauert mir auf. Zögernd, den klebrigen Hörer immer noch an mein Ohr gepresst, versuche ich vorsichtig die Tür zu öffnen. Sie klemmt… auch nach wiederholtem drücken macht die Tür keinen wank. Ich höre, wie ein verzweifelter Hilfeschrei aus meiner trockenen Kehle entweicht. Der bestialische Schweissgeruch kommt in mir hoch. Bilder der Erinnerung legen sich schattenhaft um meine geschlossenen Augen. Haut, die schmolz. Verbranntes Fleisch… er kniete vor dem Mädchen. Etwas glühendes umfasste seine Hand. Ihr Hals fing an zu brennen. Die Angst flackerte in ihren Augen… «Alenka, wie ist der Name ihres Freundes?» Die männliche Stimme aus dem Hörer reisst mich wieder zurück. Der Strick der meinen Hals umringt, wird fester. Andrei… Andrei Gavrilov… es zerfetzt mein blutendes Herz in tausend Teile. Der leblose Körper Andreis schwebt wie ein dunkler Schatten über mir. Der Anblick ist zu grausam für meine Augen. Eine warme, rote Welle fliesst aus seiner Kehle. Sein Torso bebt. Nein! Nein! Ich… ich… will… «Wo wurde ihr Freund umgebracht?» Dieser Satz macht es zur endgültigen Realität. Nur schwer können sich meine Gedanken daran gewöhnen, dass Andrei mich verlassen hat. B… bei mir… bei mir Zuhause… «Die Adresse! Sagen sie mir die Adresse, Alenka!» Ein wirrwar von Buchstaben fliegt in meinen Gedanken umher. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an meine Adresse erinnern. Es… es ist ausserhalb der… nähe… ein piepsen dröhnt in meinem Ohr. Hallo! Hören sie mich? Die männliche Stimme antwortet nicht mehr, einzig ein Rauschen kommt aus dem Hörer. Die Verbindung ist unterbrochen. Plötzlich springt die Tür auf. Eisig bahnt sich die kalte Luft in die Zelle. Raum und Zeit scheinen stillzustehen. Die Stille lässt mich erschauern. Ich halte den Atem an und löse den Hörer vorsichtig von meiner zittrigen, schweissgetränkten Hand. Ich verliere jegliche Hoffnung an diesem Ort Hilfe zu finden. Bis die Polizei mich findet, ist es einfach zu spät. Er lauert mir auf. Doch ich kann rennen. Gebannt spähe ich hinaus. Bäume ragen empor und verschlingen die Umgebung. Ein kleiner Weg, der von schwachem Licht der Laternen beleuchtet wird, führt am Rand des Waldes entlang. Wenn ich in dieser Zelle bleibe, werde ich sterben. Jetzt oder nie! Ich muss ein Versteck finden und auf Hilfe hoffen. Nur der Wald kann mich verstecken. Der Wald, von dem ich mich so fürchte… Die Angst treibt meine Füsse hinaus in die Nacht. Am Rande der Hoffnung Sie werden mich retten, sie werden mich retten, sie werden mich retten. Der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer erweckt eine neue Kraft in meinen Gliedern. Meine Beine jagen mich an den Rand des Waldes und hangeln sich den steilen, erdigen Abhang hinab. Ein Ruck durchfährt mich und mein Gesäss landet auf weichem Moos. Nur ganz schwach blenden die Strassenlaternen die kahlen Bäume am Rande des Waldes. Sie stehen fest verankert im Boden und werfen hunderte dunkle Schatten. Ein würziger Duft liegt in der Luft. Ein sanfter Ton kommt auf mich zu. Langsam kann ich mich beruhigen. Ich muss nur ausharren und warten. Mit den unterkühlten Händen taste ich meine unmittelbare Umgebung ab. Zitternd hebe ich die am Boden liegenden Blätter auf und bedecke damit meine nackten Beine. Mit den Fingern grabe ich mich tief in den Boden und reisse die Erde hinaus um mich zu bedecken. Direkt neben mir liegt etwas. Eine Maus; sie liegt auf dem Rücken. Ihr Fell ist an einzelnen Stellen rot gefärbt. Auf meinen Armen fängt es an zu kitzeln. Eine Schar von Spinnen läuft an meinen Armen hinunter und steuern direkt auf die leblose Maus zu. Mit den federleichten Beinen ertasten sie ihr Opfer. Sie laben sich genüsslich an dem verwesten Fleisch. Mich überkommt eine tiefe Traurigkeit. Das Opfer liegt wehrlos da, die Täter fressen sich von Aussen bis ins Innere. Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen. Behutsam nehme ich das tote Tier vom Moos bedeckten Boden und lege es auf meine Hand. Die Spinnen lassen nicht von ihr ab und hangeln mit ihren langen, angewinkelten Beinen am Fleisch. Mit Zeigefinger und Daumen zerdrücke ich eine Spinne. Eine dunkler Saft bedeckt meine Finger. Die restlichen Spinnen schwirren hektisch umher, bis sie schliesslich ihre acht Beine davon tragen. Ich lege die angefressene Maus sanft auf ein Blatt. Sie hat einen Teil ihres Körpers an ihre Täter abgegeben. Ich verschränke meine von Schmerz und Kälte gepeinigten Arme um den Kopf und wippe mit der zerbrechlichen Körperhülle hin und her. Andrei… Tränen aus den tiefen meiner Seele beginnen meine Augen zu überfluten. Andrei… seine Seele… ich wünsche mir in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als Andreis Arme, die sich um mich legen – wie er es immer tat. Das Abbild des starren Körpers, die Leblosigkeit im Gesicht meines Geliebten, verankert sich tief in mein Gehirn. Regungslos liegt er neben mir auf dem Rücken. Es ist das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn sehe. Der Mann besucht mich auch in dieser Nacht in meinem Schlafzimmer. Er legt sich auf Andrei und saugt seine Lebenskraft aus dem Körper. Andreis Seele, so goldig hell wie die brennende Sonne, löst sich langsam in der Dämmerung des Schlafzimmers auf. Paralysiert, ans Bett gefesselt liege ich daneben. Ich will schreien, doch kein Laut kommt aus meiner Kehle. Kalte Panik überkommt mich, als der Mann sich zu mir dreht… ich kann nicht… er hält ein Messer in seiner Hand. Die Hand ist blass und knochig und die blauen Venen scheinen beinahe zu explodieren. Die Klinge des Messers blendet meine angsterfüllten Augen. Fest umklammert die Hand den Griff des Messers und die Schneide berührt langsam und zärtlich den Hals von Andrei. Ein Stöhnen – ein erregtes Stöhnen dringt aus seinem Mund. Genüsslich sticht er zu. Zuerst dringt seine Klinge behutsam ein. Süsses Blut fliesst den Hals hinab. Seine Erregung wird immer intensiver und schneller – schneller… schneller… nein! Ich kann nicht! Ich kann das nicht! Ich liege regungslos da. Etwas umschliesst meinen Hals, mein Atem stockt. Ein glühender Pfahl dringt in mich ein. Es bohrt sich tief in mich. Dieser Geruch… Schweiss; und ein Gemisch aus verbranntem Fleisch legt sich auf mich. Nein, nein, ich kann nicht mehr! Ich kann einfach nicht mehr! Nein, nein, nein, hört auf! Hört auf zu lachen… Gesicht der Erinnerung Immer noch wippt mein durchgefrorener Leib hin und her. Stille umgibt mich. Von weiter Ferne knistern die Äste. Ich spüre wie mein Herz unregelmässig und mit einer grauenhaften Härte in meiner Brust zu schlagen beginnt. Warum habe ich nicht unternommen? Ich bin einfach wie ein Feigling davon gerannt und habe meinen Geliebten im Stich gelassen. Nun sitze ich hier, in dieser einsamen Kälte des Waldes. Ich war hier doch schon einmal. Ich bin in meinem eigenen Alptraum gefangen; Eine Endlosschleife, die sich immer und immer wiederholt. Die Bilder in meinem Kopf hören nicht auf. Sie machen mir Angst. Woher kommen diese grauenvollen Bilder? Bitte, ich brauche Hilfe! So helft mir doch! Meine Fingernägel krallen sich tief in meine Schulter und kratzen die erste Schicht meiner Haut auf. Ein warmer Strom erwärmt meine Hände. Das fliessende Blut entfernt die Anspannung aus meinem Körper. Aus meiner Wunde kriechen acht feine, lange Beine und ertasten vorsichtig die Umgebung. Sie krabbeln sehr geschwind die Arme hinab und ziehen weiter in die verschlungenen Weiten des Waldes. «Alenka!» flüstert es leise in mir. Jemand will meine Aufmerksamkeit, doch ausser meinem Namen kann ich nichts verstehen; Alles ist soweit entfernt. Ein heftiger Luftzug umgibt mich. Die Blätter auf dem feuchten Moos erheben sich und wirbeln umher. Der Erdboden fängt an zu beben. Ruckartig fährt mein Körper auf die Seite und die Arme umklammern schützend meinen Kopf. Ein blaues Licht erhellt den Wald und das aufgeregte Krächzen der Krähen heult um meine Ohren. Die Blätter tanzen in der Luft und bilden einen Reigen. Der Wind entfernt den restlichen Ballast auf den Bäumen und jagt mir Tränen in meine Augen. Ich höre den Motor eines Autos! Das blaue Licht wird immer heller... Laut schreien die Sirenen. Endlich! Das Warten hat mich belohnt. Ich springe auf und klettere den Abhang hinauf. Die feuchte Erde gräbt sich unter meine Fingernägel und ich muss mich anstrengen nicht abzurutschen. Ich habe im Moment nur ein Ziel vor Augen: Die Polizei – meine Rettung! Ich erreiche die Strasse und sehe den Polizeiwagen; er hält einige Meter vor mir. Die Sirenen verstummen, doch das blaue Licht blendet meine Augen. Ich… mich überkommt eine schreckliche, nicht zu erklärende Vorahnung, dass etwas schlimmes passieren wird. Ich sehe, wie ich winkend auf den Wagen zu renne. Ein heftiger Schlag prallt auf meinen Nacken und schleudert mich auf den harten Boden. Ein dunkelrotes Licht umklammert meine Sicht. Ich spüre eine warme Glut die durch meinen Unterleib gleitet und an meinen Armen hochfährt. Die Wärme wird stärker – immer stärker; bis sie sich auf meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitet. Ich stöhne auf. «Stell dich mir, stell dich deiner Angst!» flüstert er in mein Ohr. Sein Atem riecht nach altem eisigen Blut. «Nun ist die Zeit gekommen, Alenka!» zischt es aus ihm heraus. Mein Körper liegt gelähmt auf dem kalten, unbarmherzigen Asphalt. Mit aller Kraft versuche ich meine Augen zu öffnen. Doch sie kleben wie Heissleim aneinander. Ich will schreien, doch kein einziger Laut kommt aus meinem Mund. Meine Haut glüht aus all meinen Poren. Mein Kleid klebt fest an meiner Haut. Er schlingt seine berstenden Hände zärtlich um meine Wangen und seine spröden Lippen berühren sanft mein Ohr. Sein heisser Atem lässt mich erschauern. Eine elektrisierende Ohnmacht überkommt mich. «Sieh doch was du getan hast, Alenka, sieh hinunter!» Langsam kann ich meine Augen öffnen. Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Seine gräulich blassen Pupillen triefen vor Erregung. Ein schleimiger farbloser Schleier benetzt seine Iris. Er sieht mit seinen Augen direkt in die Tiefe meiner Seele. Ich spüre, dass er – nur er mein innerstes Selbst kennt; als wäre er ein Teil von mir. Seine ausgebleichten, dünnen Lippen formen sich zu einem Lächeln. Sein Blick mustert meinen Leib. Hör auf! Hör auf! Hör auf! Mein Kopf pulsiert grauenvoll. Hunderte Stimmen fangen in meinen Zellen an zu flüstern. Jedoch verstehe ich kein einziges Wort. Das Mädchen spürte den heissen Atem der ihren Nacken berührte. Sie sah, wie sein Arm anfing zu zucken. Seine Hand berührte sein bebendes Herz und sein Atem wurde schwächer – immer schwächer, bis er gänzlich verstummte. Das Mädchen lag verängstigt in ihrem Bett. Er hat sie verlassen, doch der Geruch von übelriechendem Schweiss verfolgte sie ein Leben lang. Widerstand der Geächteten Die Stimmen werden immer lauter und aggressiver. Plötzlich kann ich sie deutlich verstehen. «Du hast deinen Geliebten aufgeschlitzt! Wir waren dabei und konnten es ganz deutlich sehen.» Sie kichern argwöhnisch. Ich spüre einen heftigen Widerstand in meinem Körper. Ich weiss, dass die Zeit gekommen ist um mich zu wehren. Niemals hätte ich meinen Geliebten Andrei etwas antun können. Niemals! Diese bedrohlichen Stimmen sind eine Ausgeburt seiner. Er will mich verwirren und innerlich zerstören. Ich werde von einem starken Schmerz in meiner linken Gehirnhälfte überwältigt. Ich kann wahrnehmen, dass die Kügelchen auf meinem Kopf zu schlüpfen beginnen. Ein furchtbares Chaos entsteht, als hundert Millionen Achtbeiner aus ihrer Brut auferstehen und in meinen Nervenbahnen nervös umherwandern. Aus Verzweiflung fange ich an meine Haare rauszureissen. Büschel davon halte ich in meinen steifen Händen, die zu Fäusten geballt sind. Die Fingernägel krallen sich so fest in meine Kopfhaut, dass ich vor Schmerz laut aufschreie… Ich muss Hilfe holen. Immer noch leuchten die Sirenen Blau. Ich schaue mir zu wie ich auf das Auto zu renne. Ich schreie um Hilfe und das blaue Licht kommt immer näher auf mich zu. Und dann… ich… ich bin gefangen… ich möchte von diesem Alptraum erlöst werden! «Folgen sie der Stimme.» Ich klopfe mit meiner geballten Faust an die getönten Scheiben des Wagens. Ich schreie um Hilfe, doch niemand reagiert auf mein Flehen. Orkanartig beisst sich das blaue Licht in meine Augen. Ich sehe mir zu, wie ich die Tür des Wagens öffne. Ich spüre wie mein Herz in der Brust beinahe zerspringt. Ein eisiger Geruch von frischem Blut stosst in meine Nase. Hinter dem Steuer sitzt ein Mann. Sein Kopf ist auf mich gerichtet; die Augen geöffnet. Doch er blinzelt nicht. Starr sieht er mich an. Blut bedeckt seine Dienstmarke. Etwas steckt in seinem Hals… frisches Blut fliesst aus seiner Wunde. Es hört nicht auf. Es blutet und blutet, doch es hört einfach nicht auf. Auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzt ein zweiter Mann. Hände! Blasse Hände, mit blauen explosiven Venen umschliessen seinen Hals und drücken immer fester zu... Er ist hier! «Du gehörst mir! Nur mir!» zischt es aus ihm. Schlagartig wird mir speiübel. Eine saure Welle schiesst durch meine Kehle und trieft warm brühend an mir hinunter. Wieso tust du mir das an? Hat es dir nicht gereicht meinen Geliebten zu erstechen? Er scheint keinen Wank zu machen und sitzt ruhig auf dem Rücksitz des Wagens und starrt mich an. Adrenalin überflutet meine Arme. Gewaltsam öffne ich die Hintertür des Wagens. Wie eine Furie packe ich ihn an seinem Kragen und zerre ihn aus dem Wagen. Mit einer überwältigten Wucht stösst er mich zu Boden. Mit dem Rücken knalle ich direkt auf etwas hartes. Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf werden immer lauter und singen; «Sein Blut es fliesst, doch du machst immer weiter und geniesst… ein so edler Saft, er wird schwach, doch dir verleihts Kraft.» Ich fühle das flaue Gefühl das sich in meinen Magen schleicht. Er legt sich auf mich. Seine Hand berührt meine Brust. Sein ganzes Gewicht liegt auf mir. Ich ringe nach Luft. Ich spüre seine Lippen an meinem Hals. Er küsst ihn. Angewidert drehe ich meinen Kopf weg. Grob packt er mein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und küsst meine zusammen gepressten Lippen. Seine trockene Zunge ist in meinem Hals. Mir wird schlagartig schlecht. Ich nehme den Stein der neben mir liegt und knalle ihn mit meiner Faust an seinen Hinterkopf. Er fällt schlagartig zur Seite. Die Wut brennt in meinem ganzen Körper. Immer wieder schlage ich zu. Er liegt da, auf dem Rücken, wehrlos wie ein Käfer der sich nicht mehr auf die Beine drehen kann. Ein Blitz durchfährt mich. Ich schliesse meine Augen. «Erinnern sie sich, erinnern sie sich.» Ein kleines Mädchen steht vor mir. Ihre unschuldigen, warmen Augen blicken auf mich. Ihr dunkles Haar hängt zerzaust über ihrer Schulter. Sie fängt an zu weinen. Sie zeigt mir Brandmale auf ihren Armen. Ein riesiger dunkler Schatten steht hinter dem Mädchen. Ich...ich...sehe ihn! Das ist er! Das ist der Mann der mich peinigt. Das Mädchen zeigt mit dem Finger auf mich – auf mein Kleid. Ich schaue an mir herab. Rot… mein Kleid ist blutüberströmt! Es hat sich bereits in den Stoff gefressen und macht keine Anstalten sich aufzulösen. Das Mädchen senkt ihr puppengleiches Gesicht auf den Boden. Die Kälte fährt wie kleine Nadelstiche durch meine Haut. Ich schaue auf die klaffende Wunde auf seinem Hinterkopf. Das Blut fliesst wie ein Lavastrom aus seinem Kopf. Auf seiner Schulter sitzt eine Krähe und putzt ihr dunkles Federkleid. Auf eine ungewöhnliche Weise fühle ich mich frei. Ich hab ihn besiegt. Doch fühlt es sich an, als wäre ein Teil von meinem Selbst gestorben. Jemand ruft meinen Namen… «Alenka, Alenka!» Die Sirenen dröhnen laut in meinen Ohren! Erschrocken fliegt die Krähe davon. Er steht auf und rennt auf mich zu! Fest umklammert der Mann meine Arme… es werden immer mehr Arme die nach mir greifen! Sie tun mir weh. Eine Waffe ist auf mich gerichtet! Er packt mich am Hals! So helft mir doch! Stimmen – es sind so viele… «Alenka, dieser Mann existiert nur in ihrer Vorstellung. Keiner will sie umbringen. Sie projizieren ihre früher erlebten Misshandlungen auf ihn, um ihr unterdrücktes Trauma zu verarbeiten. Dieser Mann der sie als junges Mädchen missbraucht hat, ist schon lange Tot. Er kann ihnen nichts mehr tun. Seien sie ehrlich zu sich. Gestehen sie den Mord an ihrem Freund! Sie haben einem Polizisten das Leben genommen. Es war der zweite Polizist der sie überwältigen konnte; erinnern sie sich! Nein! Er hat es getan! Er hat mich jahrelang misshandelt und er hört nicht auf! Er schlingt seine Hände um meinen Hals! Ich… ich bekomme keine Luft… «Ich vermute, wir haben einen Fortschritt gemacht. Alenka, folgen sie meiner Stimme. Atmen sie langsam ein und aus! Sie sind in Sicherheit. Sie liegen bei mir auf dem Sofa und sind in Sicherheit. Wenn ich bis drei gezählt habe, kommen sie zu mir zurück! Eins, zwei, drei...» Epilog Die Hypnosetherapie musste beendet werden. Aufgebracht begann sie um sich zu schlagen. Immer wieder schrie sie, dass der Mann sie umbringen wollte. Eine Betäubung beruhigte ihre Glieder. Die Pfleger brachten sie zurück in ihre Zelle der forensischen Psychiatrischen Anstalt. Sie fixierten Ihre Extremitäten und liessen sie schlafen. Hinter dem Gitter des Fensters sass eine Krähe, die das Geschehen beobachtete. Am nächsten Morgen fanden Pfleger die junge Frau leblos in ihrem Stationsbett. Würgemale bedeckten ihren Hals. Ihr Bauch war übersät von Spinnen, die sich durch das tote Fleisch frassen. Die Krähe flog krächzend in den weiten Horizont der Morgendämmerung. Die Todesursache konnte bis heute nicht geklärt werden. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Mord